


Love, Thomas

by marquis-de-lafayeet (CrowleysGlasses)



Series: Hamilton Oneshots [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Aaron too, Accurate friendship between Adams and Jefferson, Angst, Fluff, Gay, Grey flavoured bitch, High School AU, I ship them, JeffMads!, Love Simon, M/M, Magenta coloured ass, Maria turns up, More tags to be added when i have the time, Peggy is there, Theyre gay, and then THEY FELL IN LOVE, jeffmads - Freeform, my boys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 12:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleysGlasses/pseuds/marquis-de-lafayeet
Summary: A short story based off "Love, Simon." Except Jeffmads.Grey and Magenta have been sharing emails for 7 months. And Magenta thinks hes fallen.





	Love, Thomas

_Dearest, Grey_

_July 18th, 2019, 00:03 am_

_The emails we share never fail to make me smile. I don’t know what it is, but there’s an air of mystery around our conversations. I crave something, more, a deeper connection than Wifi. But, I can settle for now. I speculate a lot, probably to much. I wonder day and night about who you are. Do you attend the very same school as me? Perhaps we happen to share a class, but I just don’t know it…_

_Sorry, I’m rambling._

_What I’m trying to say, Grey, is I think I want to know who you are. I’m intrigued by this other gay kid in my school. Or maybe you’re not even in the same state as me. I don’t know, you never specified. You’re a lot more closed in these emails than me. Maybe I share to much, I do tend to go off in tangents. But I have lots to speak about! With endless possibilities, why stop talking?_

_Anyways, I eagerly await your reply,_

_Yours, Magenta_

_\- - -_

_Magenta,_

_July 19th, 2019, 6:55 am_

_I can see where you’re coming from, but I don’t feel particularly comfortable disclosing my identity just yet. Maybe in the foreseeable future, we will be able to meet for real. Who knows?_

_However, I can say, that I’m in the grand state of West Virginia. Which just so happens to be the exact state that you live in. You told me that information, I promise, I’m not internet stalking you. I just have a good memory. I shall not say more than that at this point in time._

_I apologise, I keep going back to the same point. haha…_

_How was your day? Have you “”came out”” yet?_

_I hate the term coming out. I don’t think I should have to come out. I should be able to go home and say to my dad, “I got a date.” And he be fine with me going off with a guy. Not that i’ll ever get a date of course._

_What’s your opinion on this?_

_\- Grey x_

_\- - -_

_For Grey,_

_July 19th, 2019, 7:41 am_

_Oooooh, and x at the end! I do feel special!_

_I’m glad you remembered I told you, because I forgot I did. I probably would’ve told you 10,000 times before I finally noticed I’ve told you before._

_Coming out? Yeah, haven’t done that. My parents are super conservative and would most likely not be overjoyed to have their son come out as a “gay”. I don’t know if I eve will “come out.” I like your point, but society is heteronormative. Everyone just assumes who we are, and it’s not fair._

_You know what we should do? We should come out together! Both of us, come out to our parents. Rip the bandaid off, ya know?_

_Sincerely, Magenta x_

\- - -

_My Dear, Magenta,_

_July 19th, 2019, 4:06 pm_

_Maybe… how and when do you propose we do this?_

_\- Grey x_

\- - -

_Dearest, Grey-Senpai,_

_July 19th, 2019, 5:28 pm_

_Tomorrow, as soon as we get home. Walk in the door, turn around, shout up the stairs, “IM GAY AND NOW IVE CAME OUT IM GOING OUT!” Then go hang with some buds or whatever._

_Yours, Magenta xx_

\- - -

_Darling, Magenta,_

_July 20th, 2019, 4:21 am_

_1, kindly never refer to me as “Grey-Senpai” ever again._

_2, that’s a very… forward way of coming out… but I like it! It’s a deal!_

_3, today marks seven months of emails! Happy seven months haha :)_

_Forever, Grey x_

\- - -

_To, Grey-pai_

_July 20th, 2019, 4:29 am_

_1, suggestion noted and changed._

_2, today is an important day then… scared? Cause I sure am… I’m fucking terrified… I can feel my heart in my throat._

_3, Happy seven months is a very “coupley” thing to say, don’t you think? But despite that! Happy 7 months!_

_4, why are you up at 4 am?_

_Sincerely, Magenta xx_

\- - -

_For my dear, Magenta,_

_July 20th, 2019, 5:09 am_

_1\. That’s not really any better, but I shall deal with it._

_2\. It really is, I’ll keep you updated._

_3\. I’m sorry, I apologise if I made you feel uncomfortable. I’m very sorry, just don’t be mad ha ha…_

_4\. You were up too, little hypocritical. But if you must know, I was doing Biology homework. My teacher is very strict and she expects homework to be done in a day. I had sport practice so I had to do it at 3 am._

_Are you ready? You said you had conservative parents, do you think they’ll be mad? I know my father is rather accepting, but I don’t really know…_

_Much love, Grey-pai x_

_\- - -_

_Grey-pai,_

_July 20th, 2019, 12:47 pm_

_I’m glad you’ve decided to accept the nicknames. Don’t try to fight it, as you really won’t win._

_My parents are kinda shitty, but I don’t think they’ll be mad. Most likely shocked into silence, to which I will storm upstairs, lay face down on my bed until my sister comes upstairs and says my mom wants to talk to me. They’ll be unsure, but accepting._

_You play sports? What ones? I play too, but I’m intrigued by what you do. Sorry that I’m prying._

_Homework at 3 am has been proven bad for the mind. And if your biology teacher is like mine, I can relate. She’s, quite frankly, and excuse my French, a bitch._

_Good luck today!_

_Yours, Magenta x_

_\- - -_

_My dearest, Magenta,_

_July 20th, 2019, 1:39 pm_

_At least your family will respect you! I’m 99.99% sure that you’ll be perfectly fine!_

_I’m on the athletics team, but I’m honestly terrible at it. It’s not prying. I’ve realised that I don’t share much about myself. I don’t know why I was hiding so much, I want it to feel like you know my personality. Maybe not my face. I don’t want our relationship to change drastically. Over time… I don’t know… I’m horrifyingly bad at making decisions._

_What do you play? I’m curious how sporty “Magenta” is. I don’t believe I’ve ever mentioned how much I like that both our names just so happen to be our favourite colours. Well, I assume magenta is your favourite colour. I know grey is the colour I love._

_I realise its a horrible idea to try and learn in the middle of the night, but I don’t have any other choice. I don’t want to ruin my perfect score by receiving a detention._

_Good luck to you too, Magenta!_

_Love, Grey xx_

_\- - -_

_Darling, Grey-pai,_

_July 20th, 2019, 4:34 pm_

_I’m currently standing outside my house, and typing this email to distract myself from the bile rising in my stomach. I don’t know why I’m terrified. I’m not so sure why. I know they’ll be fine with it. Perhaps it’s the terror of sharing such a long kept secret. I don’t really know._

_Looking in through the window, they’re all watching TV. This feels too… normal. I’ve been taught by society that this should be a big thing! A huge announcement. But no. It’s too… boring. I don’t know._

_I’m going inside. Wish me luck,_

_\- Magenta xx_

_\- - -_

_Magenta,_

_July 20th, 2019, 4:41 pm_

_Good luck._

_I’ve told my dad. He’s cool with it! And I’m so happy!_

_PS: What sports do you play?_

_Love, Grey xx_

_\- - -_

_Dearest, Grey,_

_July 21st, 2019, 1:34 am_

_I needed it. My exact prediction came true. They were silent then my ma hugged me and pops patted my back. He said he was proud. They’re accepting!_

_Congrats to you too!_

_Love, Magenta x_

_\- - -_

_Lovely, Magenta,_

_July 21st, 2019, 1:54 am_

_CONGRATULATIONS! YOU GO!!_

_I’m so happy they’ve accepted you!_

_Sports??_

_Much love, Grey xx_

_\- - -_

_Darling, Grey-pai,_

_July 21st, 2019, 8:33 pm_

_I’m so happy too!_

_Love, Magenta xx_

_\- - -_

_My Dearest, Magenta,_

_July 22nd, 2019, 00:33 am_

_I’m so proud of you! I’m so impressed that both our families accepted us. I really wasn’t expecting it from the South to be perfectly honest._

_All my love, Grey x_

_\- - -_

_Magenta,_

_July 22nd, 2019, 00:34 am_

_Also, would it be weird if I said I think I know who you are?_

_\- Grey xx_

_\- - -_

_Grey,_

_July 22nd, 2019, 00:41 am_

_What?_

_Yours, Magenta x_

_\- - -_

_Dearest, Magenta,_

_July 22nd, 2019, 00:47 am_

_You’re on the running team and the volleyball, right? You won gold in the last sports event for both. Friends with that John Adams guy?_

_Love, Grey x_

_\- - -_

_For, Grey,_

_July 22nd, 2019, 00:52 am_

_how._

_what if you’re wrong? what if you’re right? then i’d want to know who you are. but you’re not wanting me to know. that’s not fair, grey. it’s not fair._

_\- Magenta_

_\- - -_

_Dear, Magenta,_

_July 22nd, 2019, 00:58 am_

_I’m sorry. If I’m right, we can set up a time and place to meet. If I’m wrong, I apologise._

_Lots of love, Grey xx_

_\- - -_

_Grey,_

_July 22nd, 2019, 1:01 am_

_When and where?_

_Love, Thomas x_

_\- - -_

Thomas slammed his laptop shut and pushed it down to the edge of his bed. He ran a hand through his matted, mop of curly hair and exhaled slowly. He thought about if he’d made a horrible decision, but tried to shake it off. The light from his screen peaked through the cracks. He slowly dragged it up to him, the covers crumpling as he did. He pulled the top open.

\- - -

_Dearest, Thomas/Magenta,_

_July 22nd, 2019, 1:12 am_

_Carnival, 9 pm. Tonight. See you there._

_\- Grey x_

_\- - -_

_Grey,_

_July 22nd, 2019, 1:14 am_

_See you there._

_Love, Magenta xx_

_\- - -_

He wiped the sleep from his eyes and turned his computer off. He placed it on his bedside table and flicked the bed sheets up to his chin. Thomas laid down, letting his hair fall over his face. He sunk into it, treating it like an ocean of emotion that he could drown in. A place where, once he reached the sea bed, he could lie in peace, without worries or feelings. And eventually, he lulled off to sleep.

Thomas woke up before his alarm and shut it off. It was a Saturday, and he still had 15 hours until he met his long term… lover? Crush? Love? What were they? Hell, he didn’t even know Grey’s name. What if he was some crazy, 50 year old stalker? Then again, he was fast and could either run away or fight. 

No matter. He had 15 hours. _15 hours._

Breakfast.

_14 hours._

Sitting inside.

_13 hours._

Going outside.

_12 hours._

Running practise.

_11 hours._

Still running.

_10 hours._

Lunch.

_9 hours._

Panic starts.

_8 hours._

Panic intensifies.

_7 hours._

Panic calms.

_6 hours._

Internet.

_5 hours._

And a phone call with John Adams.

 _4 hours._

Phone call ends.

_3 hours._

Argument with Alexander through Twitter.

_2 hours._

Quick toast dinner. And then start changing.

_1 hour._

More panic.

_0 hours._

And he made it. Thomas looked down at his phone discreetly, sticking his hands in his pockets. The browned up grass pressed beneath his feet as he stepped. Someone tapped his shoulder.

“Hey, Thomas! What’s up!” John Adams grinned and leaned on his shoulder.

“Nothing. Just… waiting for someone.” Thomas smiled at his feet.

“Ooooh! Is it that Grey guy you told us about?” John nudged him with a cheeky wink, wriggling his eyebrows like caterpillars.

Thomas shoved him playfully. “Shut up. But yes, you’re right…” He sighed lovingly. “I’m scared.”

“That’s normal, dude.” John assured him, looking over. “When’s he supposed to be here?”

Thomas looked down at his phone again. “Ten minutes ago.”

“Huh.” John clicked his tongue with uncertainty, stepping forward so three girls could scatter past him. “Well, he doesn’t know where you are, for a start. Just give it a bit. He’ll turn up.”

And so they waited.

And they waited.

And then they waited some more.

In fact, it was around 10 pm when Thomas ushered into the big wheel. He hesitantly took a seat, weary of the fact that they were simple wooden benches with a metal bar to clutch onto.

He looked over at the two people that made him do this. Shortly after John had arrived, Maria had too. And she knew something. “Why are you making me do this?”

“Trust me, babe!” Maria yelled, rubbing her hands together with excitement.

“I swear to god…” Thomas mumbled. He was at his wits end, and very close to just giving up and going home.

“Ticket for one, please.” A voice called out of the silence, and the sound of change clanging against the ticket booth echoed.

A weight slid in next to him, and Thomas looked over as the bar was secured. “Grey?” Thomas questioned softly.

“Hi, Magenta.” He smiled graciously, looking straight on as the wheel started turning.

Thomas looked down, then at the boy. “James, isn’t it?”

“That’s right, Thomas.” James smiled, gingerly letting his arms hang by his sides. Thomas’ gaze fell to them, and he reached out, taking James’ hand in his own.

“So, it’s really you?”

“Yes.”

“Wow.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“No, but it’s a good thing I always thought you were cute.” Thomas confessed as the ride got higher, eventually stopping at the top, letting them see the view. The moon was rising in the dark sky, which was glowing with street laps and stars. Fireflies buzzed below them and James turned to glance at Thomas.

“I’m glad.” He said happily.

Thomas shifted in his seat to face James properly. “Hey, can I…” Thomas moved a little closer, giving James a chance to say no, or pull away.

James’ face broke out into a grin. “You may.”

He closed the gap, and let his hand cup one of Thomas’ cheeks, the other curving around his waist. Jefferson moved his hands to the same comfortable position, keeping his eyes fluttered closed.

And after ten seconds or so, they pulled back, the distant whooping of Maria, John, Peggy and Aaron rising up to meet them. It became clear that James had dragged his friends along for emotional support too.

“So, how does a movie sound, Grey?” Thomas asked with a beaming grin.

“That sounds wonderful, Magenta.”


End file.
